Invention and use of devices to aid in food production is known to public. Currently available is a whole array of automated mixing, flattening, and cooking devices designed to simplify a production process of flat dough products such as Tortillas, Puri, Papadam and Chapati. An attempt to make a single semi-automatic device suitable for industrial use by Chandulal Patel in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,358. However, as per Chandulal Patel disclosure users needed to add measured quantities of ingredients to the device. The device then mixes the dough, flattens it, and puts it on a conveyor belt for cooking. Adding right quantities of ingredients of right measure to the device may not have been possible by an unskilled user or a user who had little knowledge of making edibles. In addition, the device as described in Chandulal Patel did not have capacity for storing excess ingredients. Furthermore, the device did not have a corrective mechanism if the user adds ingredients in incorrect proportion.
Furthermore, the device as described in Chandulal Patel was bulky with a conveyer and a carousel that was at least twice the size of the edibles being made. Furthermore, the device used pneumatics for pressurizing rendering the device expensive and bulky for home use.